Dollhouse
by Unicorngirl1101
Summary: All of Rose's family are dolls. Plastic to people, devoid of anything alone. THE SONG BELONGS TO MELANIE MARTINEZ. HOMESTUCK BELONGS TO ANDREW HUSSIE.


**This song is Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. **

_Hey girl, _

_open the walls, _

_play with your dolls, _

_we'll be a perfect family._

You step onto the stage with the rest of your is your family so fucked up? Why can't your mother be sober and your dad be loyal and you not be you?

_When you walk away,_

_Its when we really play, _

_you don't hear me _

_when I say_

You smile for the audience, who are clapping. They think your familys perfect. Stupid people, stupid, stupid people.

_Mom, please wake up_

_Dads with a slut_

_And your son_

_Is smoking cannabis_

Your mother steps up onto the podium to give a speech. From this angle you can see the bruise on her cheekbone. Damn your father. Damn him to hell.

_No one ever listens_

_This wallpaper glistens_

_Don't let them see _

_what goes down in the kitchen_

No one listens. You are supposed to be the smart one. The youngest child focused on her studies. No time for a boyfriend! But of course, not that you are into boys. But, if society knew that, the "family reputation is ruined"

_Places, places_

_Get into your places_

_Throw on your dress _

_and put on your doll faces_

The floor length dress your wearing hides the bruises on your torso and the cuts on your thigh. Your mother is always on top of everything, telling everyone wear to go and how to dress.

_Everyone thinks that_

_We're perfect_

_Please don't let them look_

_Through the curtains_

_Picture, Picture_

_Smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother _

_Won't you be a good sister_

_Everyone thinks that_

_We're perfect_

_Please don't let them look_

_Through the curtains_

Your brother is next to give his speech. He will probably be making it up as he goes along. Damn boy. Always on something, never a moment clean.

_ E_

_I see things that_

_Nobody else sees _

_ E_

_I see things that_

_Nobody else sees _

You hate this life. You hate your family.

_Hey girl_

_Look at my mom_

_She's got it going on, (ha) _

_You're blinded by her jewelry_

Your mom keeps talking, the diamonds destracting from the red around her eyes that not even makeup can fix.

_When you turn your back_

_She pulls out a flask_

_And forgets his infidelity_

Of course she is probably drunk right now, as usual. But she has gotten better at hiding it over the years.

_Uh oh, shes coming to the attic_

_Plastic, go back_

_To being plastic_

You are like dolls in a sense, plastic to other people, devoid of anything alone.

_No one ever listens, _

_this wallpaper glistens_

_One day they'll see _

_what goes down in the kitchen_.

You are so done. You run off the stage and into the dressing room. You lock the door and grab the scissors. Off come the long blonde locks your mother is so proud of.

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_.

You cut off the sleeves of the dress, exposing the bruises on your arms, you find a long pink scarf and tie it around your waist.

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, _

_won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_.

You put on heavy eyeliner and mascara, and make your way back to the stage.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_

Everyones looking at you, and you got back just in time for your speech.

_Hey girl _

_(hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

_Hey girl, open your walls, _

_play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family_.

You expose everything, the drinking habits, the sluts, the weed, your sexuality. You forget your morals and reputation, this is the real you.

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

You smile and flip off your family before running off the stage and into the arms of Kanaya, your girlfriend of 2 years, who was waiting this whole time

Picture,_ picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_.

You smile as you walk out of the press confrence. This is your life. You will live it.

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees_


End file.
